(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a color display with an automatic color control device, and more particularly to a color display with an automatic color control device which is suitable for reproducing with high fidelity colors on an entire picture surface of a color CRT (cathode ray tube) display.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In conventional color displays, colors must be adjusted if the colors change from their initial colors with the passage of time or at the initial stage, and this adjustment of color reproduction characteristics has been made manually. A color has three attributes, that is, hue, saturation and lightness. On the other hand, a display is a surface that has a two-dimensional expansion. Therefore, a great deal of time and labor of skilled workers have been necessary to adjust the colors.
Even after the adjustment is made, the colors are likely to change with time to undesirable colors within a short period. For this reason, a color display has not been employed widely for color design or the like.
The prior art reference of D. Denham and W. Meyer entitled "A High Resolution Color Display with Autoconvergence", Japan Display, '83, pp 12-14, discloses a method which automatically adjusts the deviation of radiation positions of three prime colors of red, green and blue by detecting the radiation state of the display surface of a color CRT display. However, the prior art technique including this reference have not paid any attention ot the automatic adjustment of the reproducibility of colors.